Cillian Darcy Goes to Waterloo Road (Series Four)
Plot Premise The fourth series picks up after the events of the third series finale, which involved a fire almost destroying the school and left the fate of several staff and pupils unknown. The Kelly family are introduced as prominent characters this series, often referred to as the "family from hell". The family consists of alcoholic mother, Rose Kelly, and her five children, who all enrol at Waterloo Road and bring many problems with them. Later in the series, a major plot sees pupil Maxine Barlow (Ellie Paskell) led to tragedy after getting together with Earl Kelly (Reece Noi). Other plots this series include new Head of PE Rob Cleaver (Elyes Gabel), who trains pupil Bolton Smilie (Tachia Newall) using pills that give him an unfair advantage and more of Head teacher Rachel Mason's (Eva Pope) secrets being exposed following the arrival of her sister, as well as her nephew. Also, troubled pupil Chlo Grainger (Katie Griffiths) giving birth and, finally, the return of former Head of Pastoral Care Kim Campbell (Angela Griffin), who smuggles a baby girl into the country on her return from Rwanda. Cast *Lorraine Cheshire as Fleur Budgen; Wife (episodes 3-4) *Philip Martin Brown as Grantly Budgen; Head of English *Angela Griffin as Kim Campbell; Art Teacher and Head of Pastoral Care (episode 11 onwards) *Steve Money as Clarence Charles; Parent (episode 2 and 9) *Adam Thomas as Donte Charles; Pupil (until episode 20) *Jason Done as Tom Clarkson; English Teacher, Head of Pastoral Care *Katie Griffiths as Chlo Grainger; Pupil (until episode 20) *Denise Welch as Steph Haydock; French Teacher *Chelsee Healey as Janeece Bryant; Pupil (until episode 20) *Jamie Glover as Andrew Treneman; Ex-Teacher (episode 19-20) *Christine Tremarco as Davina Shackleton; Teaching Assistant (until episode 15) *Ellie Paskell as Maxine Barlow; Pupil (until episode 8) *Jessica Baglow as Karla Bentham; Pupil *Lauren Thomas as Aleesha Dillon; Pupil *Lucy Dixon as Danielle Harker; Pupil *Shabana Bakhsh as Jasmine Koreshi; English Teacher (until episode 20) *Neil Morrissey as Eddie Lawson; Maths Teacher and Deputy Head (until episode 20) *Tachia Newall as Bolton Smilie; Pupil *Kay Purcell as Candice Smilie; Senior Canteen Assistant *Chris Geere as Matt Wilding; Head of Music and Head of Drama (until episode 20) *Eva Pope as Rachel Mason; Head Teacher *Thomas Milner as Paul Langley; Pupil *Zaraah Abrahams as Michaela White; Pupil *Elyes Gabel as Rob Cleaver; Head of Physical Education (episode 1 to 10) *Reece Douglas as Denzil Kelly; Pupil (episode 1, 9 onwards) *Reece Noi as Earl Kelly; Pupil (episode 1 to 8) *Luke Bailey as Marley Kelly; Pupil (episode 1 to 20) *Elaine Symons as Rose Kelly; Canteen Assistant (episode 1 onwards) *Holly Kenny as Sambuca Kelly; Pupil (episode 1 onwards) *Kiren Alleyne as The Tenth Cillian Darcy; Pupil-Teacher (episode 1 onwards) *Sadie Pickering as Flick Mellor; Pupil (episode 1 to 20) *Malcolm Scates as Ralph Mellor; Head of Governors, Police Chief Constable (episode 1 to 20) *Katy Carmichael as Melissa Ryan; Head of Extended Services (episode 1 to 10, and 20) *Tim Healy as Dave Miller; Security Guard (episode 2 to 6) *Dean Smith as Philip Ryan; Pupil (episode 2 onwards) *Darcy Isa as Lauren Andrews; Pupil (episode 6 onwards) Episode Category:Cillian Darcy Goes to Waterloo Road Series